Existing animatronic control systems are typically of the closed loop servo-motor type, with the data controlling the movement relative to multiple axes saved in computer files, and processed by complex software. The present invention offers some advantages over those systems, such as the ability to function with an unlimited number of axes, and, depending on the scale of construction, substantially reduced expense. In addition, the system of the present invention is completely self-contained and has a greater capability of editing scripts that have been recorded. Further, the present invention has the improved ability to review and edit pre-recorded performances at slower and more leisurely speeds, and the ability to run the editing performance in a backward direction, thus allowing skilled puppeteers to edit and buildup a more detailed and expressive recorded performance, especially as regards slight expressive movements of eyes, mouth, neck and shoulders